Not Such A PureBlood Malfoy
by Mooncinder
Summary: COMPLETED! Draco Malfoy makes a new friend in Diagon Ally but there's something this friend has conveniently forgotten to mention ...
1. The Meeting

Not Such a Pure-Blood Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could, I can't write that well so of course I don't own Harry Potter or anything from it. The wonderful (and not evil) JK Rowling does :)  
  
A/N: I know this may look like a Mary-Sue at first, but it's not, I promise so please don't stop reading just because of that.  
  
Chapter 1  
It was a hot, sunny day in London and behind an old pub that only magical eyes could see, in a crooked and narrow street, two people had just appeared out of the wall. One was tall with long, silvery-blonde hair, obviously an adult. He wore a long, black cloak over equally black robes and was looking around him with a sneer on his face as if to say 'I'm so much better than you!'  
  
The person next to him was a boy of no more than 16 years. He also had silvery-blonde hair but it wasn't as long as the man's. He looked around him with the same sort of sneer on his face. The boy was just about to head for a shop called 'Quality Quiddich Supplies' when the man called to him.  
  
"Draco, I have some business to attend to in the Leaky Cauldron. Will you be alright on your own?"  
  
"Of course I will, Father," Draco replied, slightly annoyed. When would his father learn that he was old enough to look after himself now?  
  
"Good. Go and get yourself an ice cream or something. I shouldn't be gone long. See you in a minute."  
  
The man turned as a voice from the pub called "Ah, there you are, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco headed towards the ice cream parlour, thinking of cooling off before he went to have a look at the new Quiddich supplies. His grey eyes followed down a list of unusual flavours before choosing a peanut butter and strawberry sundae. He sat down at one of the few tables that were in the shade (the sun really was hot today) and began on the layer of strawberry cream on the top of his sundae. He was just about to get to the syrup when he noticed a girl sitting at the table next to him.  
  
There were usually quite a few girls at the ice cream parlour and Draco had never taken much notice of them before but he felt strangely draw to this particular girl. She looked very pretty, sitting there with her golden-blonde hair falling about her shoulders, eating a pineapple and pumpkin sundae. Draco watched her for a minute or two, wondering why he had never noticed her before when, at that moment, she looked up at him, flashing her deep, chestnut eyes in his direction. He was about to look away when the girl caught Draco's eyes and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. She motioned for Draco to come and join her, which he did so immediately.  
  
"Hello," the girl said as Draco sat down and placed his ice cream carefully on the table.  
  
"Hello," he answered. "I haven't seen you round here before."  
  
"Well, I don't really come here as often as I'd like," the girl said, swallowing a spoonful of pumpkin syrup. "My name's Talia, by the way. Talia Budden."  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco and Talia carried on talking about anything from Quiddich to owls right until Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, came back.  
  
"Come along, Draco. I said I wouldn't be long. Say goodbye to your friend."  
  
"Goodbye," Draco said mournfully to Talia. Luckily, they had already agreed to write to each other by owl.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot to ask you, what house are you in?" Draco called as a babble of noise broke out from the pub wall where at least nine witches and wizards had appeared.  
  
"Oh, I -"  
  
But Talia's last words were lost in the sea of people and Draco's father yelling at Draco to hurry up didn't make it any easier to hear her.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice and any constructive criticism would be much appreciated so please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Where is she?

Not Such a Pure-Blood Malfoy  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know nothing much happened in the first chapter so I'll try and move things along a bit this time. As I said before, please be nice as this is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be a masterpiece. If you don't like it, instead of simply telling me its rubbish, I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me why it's rubbish so I can improve. Ok, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The sky was filled with thick, black clouds as people ran here and there, cramming luggage and pets into the scarlet steam engine on platform 9 ¾. Draco Malfoy was already on the train, his luggage safely on the rack above his head. He looked out of the window at the stormy sky hoping against hope that his owl would manage to get back to him before the storm started He wasn't exactly sure where Talia lived but he knew it took the owl quite a while to fly from his house to hers. His henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle were sat opposite him, waiting eagerly for the food trolley to arrive.  
  
"Uh, Malfoy, are you OK?" Goyle asked suddenly.  
  
"What? Of course I am," said Draco. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Goyle shrugged. "I dunno. You just looked worried about something."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
*Hmm, that's unusual. Goyle's usually too thick to notice anything apart from dinner.* Draco thought.  
  
Eventually, the train pulled to a stop and the students ran to find a horseless carriage that would take them up to the castle. Draco watched the gamekeeper Hagrid trying to coax the new first-years into the boats for their traditional journey across the lake but with the storm throwing waves almost as tall as Hagrid onto the banks, they didn't seem exactly thrilled at the idea.  
  
Inside the Great Hall, the students took their places and waited for the first-years to arrive. As they did so, Draco looked around trying to see if he could spot Talia. *Funny* he thought. *All the letters we've exchanged and I never did remember to ask her what house she was in. Oh well, I'll find her soon enough*  
  
But all through that week, there was no sign of Talia anywhere so, feeling bored after yet another day searching the castle, Draco amused himself in Potions by throwing a rattlesnake tail at Hermione Granger making her jump and causing Snape to take 20 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stared daggers at Draco for the rest of the lesson but he knew that if they tried anything, Snape would be more than happy to take another round of points away from Gryffindor.  
  
During lunch, Draco thought he saw Talia but it was just a Ravenclaw girl who had the same golden-blonde hair. He walked past her in the corridor, thinking how much she looked like Talia from the back when something she was saying to the girl next to her made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
". Talia sends me loads of owls, telling me about this boy she met in Diagon Ally."  
  
Talia? Then maybe this was Talia's sister. But if Talia was sending her owls, she couldn't be at Hogwarts. Draco thought of asking the Ravenclaw girl about it but then he thought of what the other Slytherins would say if he even looked at a Ravenclaw and he decided against it. But there was only one reason Draco could think of, (Talia had never mentioned anything about being ill) for a girl like Talia who lived in the area and was the same age as him, not to go to Hogwarts and that was . *Oh no!* Draco thought.  
  
A/N: Yes! A cliff-hanger! Not much of one I know, but I try *sigh*. Please review if you like and if you don't, please tell me how I can improve it. 


	3. It shouldn't happen to a Malfoy

Not Such a Pure-blood Malfoy  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I originally started this fanfic to help with my writers block that I had (and still have) for the original fantasy story I'm writing at the mo so if I want to be a professional someday, I've been told I must have a professional attitude and write for myself. This means that I must write purely for the sake of writing (so basically, whether anyone likes this fanfic or not, I'll still write it 'til the end so I'm afraid you're stuck with me! ()  
  
To VenusDeOmnipotent: Thanks for the lovely review! I have decided to take your advice and make this a story of friendship rather than a romance fic. I was never very good at romance anyway and friendship fits the plot better.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"A MUGGLE!" Draco yelled at Crabbe and Goyle who were the only ones in the Slytherin common room apart from him. "How can she be a Muggle?"  
  
By now, Crabbe and Goyle knew the full story of Draco meeting Talia in Diagon Ally. Malfoy hadn't really had much choice but to tell them about his new friend when he seemed to spend every spare moment in the owlery.  
  
They sniggered stupidly at the thought of a Malfoy befriending a Muggle but stopped abruptly when Draco shot a furious glare at them then continued to rant and rave about Muggles.  
  
".They shouldn't be allowed in Diagon Ally even if they are related to a mudblood!"  
  
*  
  
At first, Draco thought it would be all right if he just stopped writing to Talia and forgot all about her but then something happened that day that could leave his reputation in tatters: Talia's Ravenclaw sister received another letter from Talia telling her the name of the boy she met in Diagon Ally.  
  
The news spread like wildfire around Hogwarts and it was all Draco could do to stop himself running out of class to avoid the taunts and jeers of the other students. The Gryffindors thought Christmas and birthdays had come all at once.  
  
*What on earth am I going to do? * Draco thought to himself after the other Slytherin boys had fallen asleep and he gained the peace of his four- poster. *If word of this gets out of Hogwarts and Father finds out, I'm doomed! * he thought miserably, burying his head under his pillow.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Draco was bending down putting on his socks and getting ready for another day of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even his fellow Slytherins laughing at him when his owl flew through the doorway of the dormitory and deposited a letter on his head. Cursing and muttering about how he must write home for a better owl, Draco sat up and picked up the letter. The envelope was made of paper rather than parchment and the ink on the front had definitely not been anywhere near a quill. Draco froze, wondering whether to open it or just throw it away. She was a Muggle and he knew they wouldn't have been friends if he had known that from the start. *It's all her fault* he thought furiously and was about to tear the letter in half when his curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. It read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
How are you? My sister, Marigold has written to me and told me about something called Kwikspell. She said that it's a course non-magic people can take to learn magic and it might work on me because I'm related to someone who has magic. Wouldn't that be great? I've always wished I could have magic like her and now I might be able to! Let's just hope it works! It's the Christmas holidays soon and Marigold is coming home. Are you going home for Christmas? If you are, would you like to meet again?  
  
Reply soon, Talia  
  
Draco didn't know what to make of it. If she was going to learn magic, she wouldn't be classed as a Muggle anymore. However, this small hope faded quickly when his pessimistic side reminded him that she would be a mud blood and while that was a step up from being a Muggle, it was still less than half-blood and Slytherins, especially Malfoys, just didn't mix with that sort of person.  
  
*I'll just have to ignore her* he thought.  
  
Then after realising he was late for breakfast, he shot out of the dormitory and towards the Great Hall with one thought in his head: *Deny, deny, deny.*  
  
A/N: I know I should be writing for myself but it gives me great satisfaction when I see that someone else had enjoyed my story too so review, review, review! 


	4. What was he thinking!

Not Such a Pure-Blood Malfoy  
  
A/N: Hi everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I had to redo my plan for this story as it was confusing me. Luckily, everything's sorted now although it's possible that I'll end up finishing this fic soon *cheers of joy in the background* Hey!  
  
Anyway, thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The weeks before Christmas dragged by but Draco was getting used to the jeers of the other students by now and they started to die down a bit, mainly because Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly every time someone dared comment on Draco or his family.  
  
Talia continued to write to Draco and although he had stopped replying, he never could resist reading what she had written anyway and sometimes he even got a twinge of guilt when he threw the letters into the fireplace which was very strange for him.  
  
*I love upsetting people normally* he'd think to himself. *Why would I feel guilty about a muggle?*  
  
*  
  
Finally, the day came when all those going home for Christmas would pack their bags and board the Hogwarts Express back to platform 9 ¾ . Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were all going home so they hurried along with the others to the platform outside Hogwarts where their luggage was being loaded onto the train.  
  
The journey back to the station was uneventful unless, of course, you counted the time when a chocolate frog jumped whole, down Goyle's enormous throat, making him cough and splutter while Crabbe guffawed stupidly next to him, and Draco was just thinking of getting up and finding a Gryffindor to torment when the train stopped.  
  
*At last!* he thought, and jumped off the train to meet his parents.  
  
"Did you have a good term, Darling?" his mother, Narcissa asked, pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
"Yes thank you, Mother," Draco said as he turned to greet his father. No way was he going to tell them about Talia. If they found out he'd been corresponding with a muggle by choice, he'd be shamed for life.  
  
* The first few days of the holidays went very well for Draco. He hadn't mentioned Talia at all. In fact, he hadn't received a letter from her for a while now. Things were going fine until, one bright but cold afternoon, Lucius Malfoy casually mentioned the day in Diagon Ally when Draco had first met Talia.  
  
"Oh, Draco," he said, looking up from the book he was reading ('Where to Hide Illegal Magical Items'). "I've been meaning to ask you. Who was that girl you were talking to in Diagon Ally before you started school?"  
  
Draco felt his insides go as cold as the weather. What would he say?  
  
"Um, oh no one. Just a girl from Hogwarts," he said, trying to keep his voice casual.  
  
"Hmm," came the answer. Lucius had gone back to his book.  
  
Draco breathed an inward sigh of relief. His father was just curious, that was all.  
  
"I'm just going for a walk," Draco called, fastening his cloak and slipping out of the front door. He thought he'd better stay out of his father's way incase Lucius got bored of reading and decided to question him some more.  
  
As he walked over the frosty path that he usually followed when going for a walk, Draco became so lost in his own thoughts that he walked right into someone, knocking them over. As he absent-mindedly apologised, helping the person to their feet, he heard a familiar voice say "That's OK, Draco Malfoy."  
  
He looked up suddenly and yelped, letting go of the person's hand as though he'd been stung. Stood in front of him, wrapped up in muggle clothing and smiling at him, was Talia.  
  
"W - Where did you come from?" Draco asked, surprised.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry if I made you jump. I was just wondering around Diagon Ally. I guess I must have wondered too far," Talia replied, looking at her surroundings. "In fact, I think I'm lost."  
  
"That's all right," Draco said. "I was just going for a walk. I could walk you back to Diagon Ally if you like." Inside, he was thinking *what am I saying? She's a muggle! I should just leave her here to freeze!* but he couldn't help it. Talia was the first real friend he'd ever had. Of course he had Crabbe and Goyle but they were more like bodyguards than friends and everyone else only liked him either because he was rich or because he had an important father.  
  
"Hey Draco," Talia said after they'd been walking in silence for a while. "Why don't you write to me anymore?"  
  
Draco was afraid she'd ask that. He paused, thinking and then decided to do what he'd never done before: tell the truth.  
  
"Talia, I -"  
  
*Tell her to get lost!* shouted a voice in his head. *Tell her to find another muggle to write to!*  
  
"The truth is - well, it's because of my family," Draco said in a rush.  
  
"Your family?" Talia asked, looking at him.  
  
"Well, it's sort of hard to explain. My family -" Draco sighed. *Well, I might as well be blunt.* he thought.  
  
"It's because my family don't like muggles. I know it sounds silly but my family are all pure-blood wizards and they think magic people are better than non-magic people." He said, awkwardly. "I stopped writing to you because I was afraid I'd get into trouble with them if they found out."  
  
"Oh." said Talia, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I understand. I just thought we could be friends. Of course I understand if you don't want to."  
  
An awkward silence followed. *Oh well, that's that then. We don't have to worry about her anymore.* said the voice in Draco's head.  
  
"No," Draco said suddenly.  
  
"What?" said Talia, looking up.  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he was about to say. After biting his lip uncertainly, he said quickly "We could still write to each other."  
  
Talia looked at him in surprise. "But what about your family?"  
  
"Well, they haven't found out yet. If we're careful, they'd never know."  
  
"Well, ok then. If you want to." Talia replied in a more cheerful tone.  
  
They'd been talking for so long, that they almost walked right through Diagon Ally.  
  
"Thanks Draco. I know my way home from here now."  
  
"Ok then. I'll write to you soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After Talia had disappeared out of sight, the voice in Draco's head came back again.  
  
*Idiot!* it said. *Why did you have to open your big mouth? You could have gotten rid of her for good!*  
  
*I opened my big mouth,* his nicer half answered, *because she's the best friend I've ever had.*  
  
A/N: Wow! This is the longest chapter I've written so far! Please review and tell me if you like this long chapter of if you prefer reading smaller chapters. I'm afraid that the next chapter might be the last of this fanfic but as I said, it was only supposed to be a short fanfic to get me used to being an author on ff.net instead of just a reader. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Busted!

uNot Such a Pure-Blood Malfoy/u  
  
A/N: Hi again, everyone! I'm really sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter, I just got so bogged down with my coursework. My mean teacher gave me a referral for my last assignment which means I have to do some parts again and I can only get a pass when really, I need a merit or distinction. Oh well, you've waited long enough for this chapter (which could possibly be the last chapter! *sniff sniff* ) so here it is. Enjoy!  
  
P.S. In this chapter, I have decided to experiment with HTML. I'm not sure if it will work though so if you see any of these with a 'b', 'i', or 'u' in the middle, please ignore them. Thanks!  
  
uChapter 5/u  
  
For the rest of the Christmas holidays, the weather stayed icy cold and Draco didn't see very much of Crabbe and Goyle at all. Occasionally, they visited the Malfoy's manor with their fathers, using floo powder but as it was no one's favourite way to travel, they didn't do it very often. Draco didn't mind though, it gave him a chance to write to Talia and now that neither one of them had very much else to do during the holidays, their letters became longer and more frequent.  
  
Currently, Draco was sitting on the window seat of one of the bay windows in his bedroom, watching the snow cover their huge garden in a thick, icy blanket. It took his eagle owl about three days to reach Talia's house and three to arrive back with a paper envelope tied to his leg (Talia had been taught how to do this by Marigold) but with the snow coming down in a great blizzard, Draco wasn't sure how long it would take.  
  
*  
  
Downstairs in the study, Lucius Malfoy was sat in a big, black armchair reading the latest edition of the Daily Prophet, his white-blonde hair flowing behind him, much like the snow outside. He was sniggering at an article of some poor wizard who was trying to sue a cauldron company (because his cauldron had melted, spilling a shrinking potion all over his feet), when he heard a loud tapping on the window and several shrieks that followed.  
  
Startled, Lucius looked up at the window and saw that it was only Draco's owl, desperately trying to get out of the blizzard. Annoyed at being disturbed, Lucius pulled himself out of the chair and opened the window. Immediately, the owl shot in, depositing the letter it carried on the floor, and hurried into the living room where it could warm up by the fire. Lucius scowled as he closed the window and looked down at the letter on the floor, noticing that the envelope was made of paper. He scowled even more. Paper was a muggle product, rarely used by wizards and never by wizards such as the Malfoys. He picked up the letter with distaste, thinking of throwing it into the fire, when he suddenly realised where it had come from.  
  
*If Draco's owl was carrying this letter, it must be for Draco but none of Draco's friends write on paper.* Lucius thought. He looked at the name on the envelope. It definitely said 'Draco Malfoy' on the front and it wasn't written in quill ink either. Getting more and more suspicious, Lucius wondered whether to open the letter.  
  
*But it's addressed to Draco* he thought. *I wouldn't like it if anyone else read my letters and he wouldn't either.*  
  
Lucius looked doubtfully around for a second and then tore open the envelope.  
  
*  
  
Draco was sprawled out on his king-sized bed, thinking of how to torment Harry Potter and the other Gryffindors (just because he was friends with a muggle, didn't mean he had to be all good!), when he heard his father shout. It didn't really bother him as Lucius was always shouting at something or other, but this time Draco realised that his father was shouting ihis/i name.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" Lucius was yelling at the top of his voice.  
  
Draco jumped, wondering what he had done wrong.  
  
*You know what you've done wrong, you've been caught!* The nasty voice in his head had come back again.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
His father sounded really angry so Draco decided he'd better go to him quickly. Rushing down the stairs, two at a time, Draco approached the study and nervously peered round the door, trying to look as innocent as he possibly could. (*You're a Malfoy, stupid! You couldn't be innocent if your life depended on it!*)  
  
Lucius glared coldly at Draco as he walked slowly into the room. His eyes were ablaze with fury and his face, where usually pale, had turned an angry red. But even more terrifying to Draco was the letter Lucius held in his hand. A letter written on paper.  
  
"A letter came for you today Draco," he said in deceptive calmness. "Do you want to hear what it says?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Lucius brought the paper up to where he could see it and started to read.  
  
"Hi Draco!  
  
How are you? My Kwikspell course came today and I've already started on it. I really hope it works! Marigold is helping me of course and mum and dad are watching because they're interested in magic too. Do you think the Kwikspell would work on them? There's only a few weeks of the holidays left and we'll be going to Diagon Ally again soon to get Marigold's new school supplies. Do you think you could meet us there? I'll send you another letter as soon as I know when we're going.  
  
Enjoy the rest of the holidays and I'll see you soon.  
  
Love, Talia"  
  
Lucius put the paper down and turned his gaze to Draco. Draco gulped.  
  
"What do you think she means by 'iMy/i Kwikspell course came today'?" he said still in a deceptively calm voice. "By the way she talks, anyone would think she was a muggle." It was then that Draco suddenly noticed his mother, Narcissa, sitting in one of the study chairs looking shocked.  
  
"I - I don't know. Maybe she got the wrong person." Draco answered, surprised at how nervous he was.  
  
"Maybe," Lucius said, pretending to look thoughtful. "Or maybe, she hasn't. Maybe she's been writing to you all through the holidays and you've been writing back to her."  
  
"Father, I -"  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN WRITING TO A MUGGLE, HAVEN'T YOU!" Lucius exploded suddenly. "AND YOU KNEW SHE WAS A MUGGLE ALL ALONG!!"  
  
"No! I didn't!" Draco pleaded, desperately. "Mother, you have to believe me!"  
  
"This family has been pure-blood for over 600 years," Narcissa said. She didn't shout like Lucius did but Draco knew that she was still extremely angry with him. "We've brought you up to understand that. We've taught you not to associate with those types of people, those muggles. And then you go and do something like this." And with that, Narcissa opened the door and left Lucius to deal with Draco.  
  
"Draco," Lucius said sternly when Narcissa had gone although he wasn't shouting anymore. "I hope you realise the shame this would bring on the family if this got out. Therefore, I forbid you to write to this muggle anymore. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Father," answered Draco sadly.  
  
"Good," said Lucius and left the room.  
  
*What am I going to do? I can't even write to Talia to tell her what's happened in case that stupid owl delivers the letter to my dad again.* Draco thought. *iOr can I/i?*  
  
A/N: OK, OK, I lied, this isn't the last chapter but I'm pretty sure the next one will be though. Please, please, review *offers cookies and a cameo in the next chapter* Good or bad, I wanna hear what you thought. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update sooner next time. I know what it's like when you want to read the next chapter of a story but the author hasn't updated for months. Sorry! 


	6. Flowers and Pocket Money

Not Such a Pure-Blood Malfoy  
  
A/N: OK, this will definitely be the last chapter (sorry but that's just how the story goes). Thanks to *deep breath* Tindomiel, ElwOoD PenscOtTiE, VenusDeOmnipotent, Dolineth, Midnight and everyone else who reviewed. Cookies go out to all of you and I think there may be a few cameos as well. I just hope I spell everyone's name right! I'm listening to the Philosopher's Stone soundtrack at the mo, did you know it's great if you're stuck for inspiration :) Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
There was only one week left before the Christmas holidays ended and the students would be due back at Hogwarts. Normally at this time, Draco would be excitedly planning when to meet up in Diagon Ally with Crabbe and Goyle but instead, he was lying on his bed, thinking about the letter. Obviously Lucius had destroyed it as soon as he'd read it out so Draco had to make do with what he could remember. Talia had said something about her Kwikspell course arriving. Well, at least that was something. She'd be learning magic just as his magic would be helpless against what his parents would do to him when they found out that half the wizard population in the area already knew about him and his muggle friend.  
  
Draco sat up suddenly. That was it! The students at Hogwarts only knew from what they had been told that he had befriended a muggle, they only knew it as a rumour and rumours could be easily quashed with the right amount of evidence. Now, he just needed to inform Talia of his plan and agree to meet at a certain date without the need for Talia to write back to him.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of Narcissa's voice caught Draco's attention. Thankfully, she seemed to have calmed down a bit now.  
  
"Draco, a leaflet has just appeared in the fireplace. It says that there will be a Wizard Fair in Diagon Ally on Saturday. Will you be going with Vincent and Gregory? They need an idea of the number of people going so they know how much space to make."  
  
Draco couldn't believe his luck.  
  
"Yes Mother. I'll send them an owl in a minute."  
  
"All right then," Narcissa replied and disappeared downstairs.  
  
Draco smiled to himself. "Perfect."  
  
*  
  
For Draco, Saturday couldn't come fast enough. He happened to know that it only took a few weeks to learn the basics of Kwikspell and he also knew that no one who had access to Diagon Ally would miss a Wizard Fair if they could help it so almost everyone from Hogwarts would be there.  
  
He had sent Talia a letter telling her what had happened and his idea of how to fix it (at night incase he got caught). Her answer would be decided on how long it took the owl to come back to him as they couldn't risk another letter. She agreed.  
  
Finally, Saturday arrived, warm and dry and, as planned, Draco left for Diagon Ally with Crabbe and Goyle. He had sworn them to secrecy with the help of a large amount of Galleons. Of course, neither Crabbe nor Goyle were very much poorer that Draco but, being as greedy as they were, how could they refuse?  
  
They met Talia in Diagon Ally where she had all her Kwikspell course memorised and her sister's wand at the ready. Just as Draco thought, Diagon Ally was absolutely packed although it didn't take the Hogwarts students very long to find Draco when the saw who he was with and in seconds, they were surrounded with witches and wizards, all wanting to see if Draco Malfoy really had made friends with a muggle.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's true! Look at her clothes!" a Hufflepuff 5th year shrieked.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Midnight. Many wizards and witches wear muggle clothes." Another student said severely.  
  
"Yeah, Dolineth's right."  
  
"Shut up, Tindomiel," Midnight sulked, folding her arms.  
  
The babble went on until Talia raised her wand (or rather, Marigold's wand) and the crowd became silent almost immediately.  
  
"Well, it seems that you all think I'm a muggle. I don't know why or who said it but I'm here to prove otherwise. After all, why would Draco Malfoy be friends with me if I was a muggle especially when he has so many good pure-blood friends?  
  
A murmur went up from the crowd.  
  
"But if you are a witch, why would someone say you weren't?"  
  
"Both VenusDeOmnipotent and ElwOoD PenscOtTiE told me and they wouldn't lie."  
  
Enough talking, it was clear that these people wanted hard evidence that she was a witch and they weren't going until they got it. Talia raised the wand again and spoke to the group of students still waiting for proof that this girl was what she said she was.  
  
"If I really was a muggle, could I do this? Orchideous!"  
  
The assembly gasped as one as a bunch of flowers sprouted out of the wand Talia was holding. Talia did a few more spells just to make sure everyone saw that she wasn't cheating but she needn't have as everyone in the crowd had seen that Talia was the only one who had touched the wand and everyone had stood back out of the way so clearly, no one had helped her and the rumour was false. A few people even clapped and it soon spread to everyone who wasn't at Diagon Ally that day, that Draco Malfoy's friend was definitely a witch.  
  
After the crowds had dispersed, Draco managed to get close enough to talk to Talia.  
  
"Brilliant!" he said "Now everyone thinks you're a witch. Thanks ever so much, Talia."  
  
"Don't mention it, Draco. I really enjoyed it. It made me feel like a proper witch." She answered, beaming at him. "I just have one question though."  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked.  
  
"What are you going to do about my sister's friends? They know that I'm really a muggle and Marigold said they can be real blabbermouths sometimes."  
  
"Don't worry about that, I've already sorted it out." Draco said cheerfully.  
  
"How?"  
  
Draco grinned mischievously at her.  
  
"Pocket money." He said.  
  
As they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies, Draco noticed Crabbe and Goyle laughing stupidly as they counted the gold that he'd given them earlier. Talia looked up to where he was looking and smiled.  
  
"Oh, pocket money."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Yay! My first fanfic is finished! Did you like the cameos? Did I spell everyone's name right? Did I miss anyone? All the pen names made my spellchecker go haywire! So I hope you liked the story and I'm sorry if I did miss anyone out. Well, that's it, folks, until next time. I don't know when I'll start writing a new fanfic or what it'll be about but when I do, it'll be on my profile. Bye for now! :) 


End file.
